monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ochimusha/@comment-44238526-20191219163226/@comment-37028137-20191220185343
Greetings everybody, It should also be noted that regular weaponry (Guns, missiles, ect from outside the world) can misfire or refuse to work because the laws of thee Universe work differently. That being said I think if guns were something you absolutely had to have it would be best if you studied modern equipment from one specific era. So if you want a more modern gun that is equivalent or superior to standard magic which include as Reptile noted fireballs and lightning; you would be best suited to build the weapon from scratch from multiple weapon designs to combat the specific situation instead of modifying a preexisting weapon. This would open up a whole new set of issues. What parts to use? How to produce them cheaply and cost effective? What ammunition would you use? But most of all as Perentie noted it would depend on the enemy. So the big question is how to make the firearms versatile instead of building a gun to fight just one enemy? So far (unless we look at fiction) there is not one type of gun that is an all encompassing but it usually comes down to what type of fight you are in. So here are the three I would say would work best for you Genway in a variety of circumstances. 1 Short range handgun for smaller fire fights and close range combat. In my research for my novel for the combat sections (and having to listen to my Grandfather who is a tad, well crazy and a gun nut. Sadly we even have them over here.) I would say something similar to the Glock 19. It only has around 60 parts (which is not that many) so it is easy to mass produce and not liable to jamming or stoppage. It is also made of hard plastics and a synnthetic compound called Polymer 2 so it weighs roughly 24 ounces, with even distribution, and holds 16 cartridges (bullets) per magizine. Using Magi-Tech that could easily be refined and improved. 2 Remington Model 7600 Carbine, a Rifle produced 1981. While these are no longer in production they are still used because they live forever and rarely break down. With a 22in barrel it has mid range capabilities though the magazine only holds four cartridges at any given time. Ideal for hunting wildlife just watch for the kickback. (Since you mention survival) 3 I know you specifically mentioned Shotguns. For that I would say the Mossberg Maverick 88. It holds eight shells at a time, it is pump action and weighs 6 pounds (fairly light so carrying it long distance is easier) The barrel can go from 18.5in to 28in depending on your specs. It uses 20 or 12 Guage shells (Again depends on design specs) It also uses steel bluring to prevent wear and tear so it will not lock up or rust. I would like to say I do not like guns, in any respect and do not own any. But as I said my Grandfather was a gun nut so I know quite a bit about them. Hope this helps Genway. Cheers, The Weary TimeLord.